


Does it almost feel like you’ve been here before

by china_shop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Noble Sacrifice, PLAGUES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: The portal whines alarmingly.





	Does it almost feel like you’ve been here before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



“You can’t leave.” Jude bars Agnes’ path. Behind him, the portal whines alarmingly.

Two months finding her feet, learning contemporary ways; two years studying medicine. Agnes doesn’t even know if anyone’s still alive Back Then. She shoulders her bag. “It’s the whole reason I came.”

“But not why you stayed.”

“Fuck off.” Conceited arsehole. Agnes tries to push past. 

“A new plague’s coming: here, soon. Your work will save millions of lives.”

“You don’t know—”

“I’ve seen.” Jude grabs the vaccine bag, enters the collapsing portal. “Stay. Save the world. I’ll save your sisters.”

He’s gone before she can answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mergatrude for beta. Title taken from "Pompeii" by Bastille.


End file.
